crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan
Morgan (モーガン, Mōgan), also known as "Axe-Hand" Morgan (斧手のモーガン, Onote no Mōgan), is a fictional character and antagonist of the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He is a former Navy captain who was in charge of Shells Town and the first Navy officer of significant rank to be seen in the series. He had captured a swordsman named Zolo Roronoa for defying him. Before he can execute the swordsman, Luffy deflects the bullets from the firing squad with his rubber body. Coby then inspires Luffy to punish Morgan for his cruelty. After a long fight, Morgan is defeated by Luffy and Zolo, and Shells Town is freed. He is the third antagonist of the Romance Dawn Arc. After his defeat at the hands of Zolo, he was stripped of his status that he had been abusing for three years. The Navy stationed there were kind enough not to report Luffy's piracy to Headquarters out of gratitude, and transported Morgan there. However, Morgan escaped in transportation, and has disappeared. "I will win this fight, and tell the world of my greatness!" :—Morgan. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Brett Weaver (English), Banjō Ginga (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Morgan is a very tall and muscular, intimidating man with white-blonde hair and a steel jaw. The Young Past Days Five years ago, Morgan looked much like he does in the present storyline, except without the axe hand and the metal jaw. He had a slimmer build than he does in the present storyline, and his hair is seen being slightly longer than it is at this point of the story. Pre-Timeskip As his epithet suggests, his right hand is replaced by a huge steel axe, the handle of which seems to go right through his forearm. Like most navy of high rank in the series, he wears a large, billowing coat like a cape. His coat however does not have "Justice" on the back. He can also normally be seen smoking a cigar. After he was arrested, he was put into prisoner clothes, which consisted of a white and blue striped long sleeve shirt and matching striped pants. He also had chains around his hands and legs. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: White-Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: April 13th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Prior to "capturing" Kuro, Morgan seemed to be a brave man who was not afraid of death. After his promotion, Morgan was corrupted by his power and became who he is today. When Morgan is first introduced, he is governing over the small island of Shells Town, where his naval base is located. He is a cruel man who did little but spread terror on the town's citizens. He is ruling by fear, abusing his rank to make people pay taxes, and even going as far as killing his own men if they do not obey his commands. He has a very spoiled son named Helmeppo, who is almost as bad at using his father's rank to get what he wants from the island's inhabitants. Although Helmeppo thought that he could get away with whatever he does because his father would protect him, in truth Morgan shows not even the slightest of fatherly love for Helmeppo. Morgan's lack of love goes as far as stating that before he punched Helmeppo, he never hit him because he's a foolish son not even worth hitting. Morgan's obsession with rank is proven in his battle against Luffy, where, despite not being able to land a single blow on the rubber man (and having taken several), he would not accept defeat. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Helmeppo (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey ** Zolo Roronoa * Coby * Black Cat Pirates ** Kuro Abilities and Powers As a Navy captain, Morgan had command over lower-ranking subordinates and citizens. He heavily abused this authority to get what he desired. He was eventually stripped of his rank and authority. Morgan was durable enough, as he is the sole survivor of Kuro's wrath five years ago, although the reason for his survival was later revealed to be a plot planned by Kuro. He also has knowledge of Curséd Fruits despite their rarity in the East Blue Region, and saw through Luffy D. Monkey's rubbery body as a result. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons In battle, Morgan has a massive axe installed in place of his right arm, which was strong enough to slash through an entire fence with one swing through a shock wave and create a small fissure in the ground. Transportation Gallery History Past Five years ago, when Morgan was still a mere chief petty officer, he and his crew attacked the Black Cat Pirates one night, only to incur the wrath of their captain, Kuro. Morgan was the only survivor on board of his ship, which left him with a broken jaw and the loss of his arm. Refusing to beg for his life, Morgan challenged Kuro to bring him death. However, Morgan surviving the pirate's deadly claws was deemed impressive, and Kuro used Morgan as part of his plan to escape the pirate life. Morgan was hypnotized by Django into believing that he had captured Kuro (actually a lookalike pirate), gaining him immediate fame, the rank of lieutenant commander and possibly setting him on the path to his current obsession with rank and power. While Kuro's assault broke his jaw, causing him to get his brace, it's unclear how or when he got his trademark axe hand. Synopsis Romance Dawn Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Manga and Anime Differences In the anime, Morgan is seen in his prison cell at the 153rd Branch Marine Base, when a marine soldier of the same branch showed him Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty. This scene did not appear in the manga. Translation and Dub Issues While Morgan still retains his murderous tendencies (ordering a navy to kill Rika, preparing to kill her himself after he refused, and almost killing another subordinate for denting his statue), when his men hesitated to attack Luffy and Zolo, instead of commanding them to kill themselves for disobedience, he instructed that they will attack, or else they'll have to "shake hands" with his ax-hand. See also External links * Morgan One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Navy Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters